Reality
by ronko45
Summary: This is the long awaited sequel to Dream... HeixMisaki


DTB Story

Its up so read on. I don't want to waste anymore time so… go on, just start reading, but as I continue to write, you can't help but to continue to read every letter that I type, am I right? Huh? Huh? I'm kidding… you can start right… after this…

I don't own the show, because if I did, some things would be different. (Almost done with the distractions…)

Reality

-X- (Now you can seriously start reading the story…)

The last time he had seen her, was when he had taken her hostage. At that time, she was fighting to escape and possibly even unmask her captor. They just happened to have a moment and there they were on the ground about to have sex when GI794 came in. He tried to kill the couple but was not successful in his mission. Hei then brought the officer to her house and of course erased her memory before he disappeared again.

The Black Reaper was in the alleyway with another contractor. He had needed information on the syndicate and he traded what he had for the information to the other man. The alley was dark and not much was seen, though in the corner, was Yin's specter, keeping watch over Hei. Yin herself was in a corner opposite to where Hei was. Her specter turned to see a woman put their hand on her shoulder. The doll showed no emotion, but still managed to tell her accomplice. The white mask contrasted against the dark surroundings as he quickly ran to help her.

Misaki Kirihara didn't want to use the silver haired doll as a hostage, but she attempted to. Not that it would help though and that was a plus for the assassin. He knew she would never harm an innocent person. Her hand was still on Yin's black dress when Hei reached her. It was brief, but in that moment of closeness, Kirihara had a vision. She saw her pushing the man into a wall and taking him right there. Her body, she could tell, had enjoyed that vision.

Hei was facing his hormones too. He had come up close to her and felt the need of having her with him at the very moment. Of course being a man, he acted on instinct. He violently threw her against the wall as his hands expertly went under her shirt and to her bra. She, in her mind, was saying that this was all wrong but matters over the mind are trumped by the body, hell, even the heart is sometimes trumped by the body. She groaned as her back hit the mildew grown bricks but she paid it no mind. Her attention was focused on the mixed feelings her prey was putting her through.

One of his gloved hands covered her eyes so that she wouldn't see his face. He placed his lips to hers, and furiously kissed like he was never going to see her again. Their tongues fought inside the officer's mouth as she moaned at the pleasure it gave her. She hadn't felt like this before in a long time, and even though she wanted to push him off, for some reason this, what they were doing, felt totally right. He continued to kiss as his hand fumbled with the bra clasp. She felt the piece of cloth loosen and fall to her feet; she blushed inside the kiss. He left her panting hard, as his mouth went down to the now bare flesh under her shirt, a hand still covering her eyes.

The draft she felt on her bare skin mixed with the moisture from the man's mouth only seemed to harden her nipples more. He played with her, with his mouth and with his hand, and he was probably going to do more with her when, "Hei," came a soft voice. BK201 reluctantly stopped what he was doing and kissed her once more. His mask was on in a split second and Kirihara's gun was in her hand, aimed at the man. He saw that her eyes were glassed over and he knew she had enjoyed it, but a long time ago she had said that no matter what she felt, she would do her job; that was the Kirihara now. Two men came running up to their chief.

"Hey, chief what's wrong?" They stopped dead in their tracks as they saw a bra on the floor and a glossy-eyed Misaki. "Hey, are you okay, did something happen?" Saitou said as he picked up the bra.

"Where do you think you're going?" she asked regaining her composure.

"Um back to the car."

She walked to him and snatched the bra away. "Speak of this to no one." Though they didn't really know what had happened, except that Kirihara was glossy-eyed and that that may or may have not been her bra, they still kept it to themselves, fearing her more than any other contractor.

"If they hadn't come, I don't think I would've been able to stop myself." He drew his cable, and with Yin left from sight. Behind the dumpster, the informant was wide-eyed. 'The notorious Black Reaper was with the police woman.' Though he didn't know what kind of relationship they had, be it good or bad, he still went on to tell someone else who was willing to put up a good price, and he knew just who wanted this kind of information.

Kirihara sauntered into her apartment. It was a cozy little thing with just what a working girl needed, ice cream and more ice cream. After a long shower, she went to the silver refrigerator and opened the bottom freezer to pull out a small ice cream cup. As the officer sat down on her couch, she started thinking about her encounter just a few moments ago. How was it that she was weak-willed whenever he touched her? Why did she act like a school-girl with a crush? She didn't know, and she wasn't going to find out soon either.

As she was about to take another bite out of her ice cream cup, it flew out of her hands and onto the table beside her. She looked around to find an explanation for this phenomenon and quickly noticed that in a blink of an eye she was tied down with a belt and gagged.

"Well, well, well, looks like the Black Reaper knows how to pick 'em. Come on we have to get you to the Syndicate." Her eyes grew huge when she heard that. "And don't worry your man will find you soon enough." She was scared. Not because she was kidnapped but because she knew BK201 would never care to rescue her unless it was in his best interest, though best interest or not, he was a special condition, who did whatever he pleased, whenever.

Hei had walked into the club as his alternate cover- Li. He made his way to the end of the bar and ordered a Cognac. The bartender nodded and got his order. The club was loud and he really didn't want to be here, he wanted to be with Misaki, doing something, anything, with her… to her. He had to come here, for some reason or another, but he really didn't know why. He drank his Cognac sip by sip, savoring the flavor. Only minutes later, when the club's music had gotten too loud for him did he start to leave the bar. As he exited the door and walked passed the line of guests, a hand pulled him back. Now Li was an expert fighter and anyone who grabbed him like that would have been dead before they even figured out what had happened. He saw the woman to be Kaname, Misaki's best friend and he put on his best imitation. He had hoped that she dragged Misaki along but that wasn't the case tonight.

"Li! Li!" Kaname called over to him and he complied. The guests groaned but she shooed them quiet. "Have you seen Misaki?"

"What?" 'If Kirihara was missing than something bad must have happened.'

"I looked for her everywhere. She wasn't in her house and the others said they haven't seen her. I was hoping to find her here with you, but you're not with her?" He shook his head no. "I'm worried; she would always tell me if she was going on an assignment, so where is she?"

"What if she just wanted some alone time?" He wanted it to sound plausible to himself too, but it was just wishful thinking.

"No!" she yelled. "She wouldn't. I really have a bad feeling about this." She repeated again. "I have a bad feeling." Li comforted her for how long he needed to, before he went home to talk to Yin.

"Yin," he yelled. "Where is Kirihara?" He was waiting for the doll's answer, but saw her specter pointing the way. "That's the way to the Syndicate…"

Moments later after he had gathered the information, he was on a rooftop, dressed in all black and his white mask back on his face. He had separated from his ally in order to cover more ground. He spoke into the com-link. "Do you see anything?" Her specter glided over the wet grass -if it had not rained than all would've been lost for them- and rounded the corner, covering that area too. She reported back. Hei followed what the girl said and made his way into the darkened building. He felt something was off; he could feel it, he could tell, but he ignored it. All was quiet in the musky hallway as he scuffled next to the wall. Drips of water were heard and that was a relief to him. Excepting the pitter patter of the leaky pipes, he heard nothing, that is, until he came upon a door- a thick double bolted steel door.

His face was pressed into the cold steel as he heard the muffled voices. One of them was definitely a woman. His hands tried the bolt lock and it opened under his weight; it wasn't locked, they were waiting for him. Hei saw the woman sitting in a chair, bound by her wrists to the back of the chair. For some reason he was raging about the woman, thinking if they had hurt her or not. He wasn't thinking that just now because upon entering he took and electrocuted the guard. He plopped dead to the side of Misaki and Hei moved toward her. His double-sided blade took off her gag and she screamed at him.

"It's a trap." They heard a bang as the heavy door closed and the room filled with a pink gas. Hei had a gas mask, but only one. He untied the officer and pushed it into her mouth. "What about you?" she asked, concern in her voice. He said nothing as he looked around the barren room. There was a single window, small enough for maybe both of them to exit. The problem was that it was so high.

Hei's blade was still in his hand. The gas was filling even more and he felt himself getting tired, sluggish kind of. "There's no use," said a voice on the intercom, "We have you right where we want you." The Black Reaper was getting irritated at the constant problems he put Kirihara through. He threw the blade to the window, the glass pieces hitting the floor and the grass on the other side. His cable was next and he signaled for her to climb up.

"Yin, make sure the way is clear." Kirihara moved slowly. She may have been in some sort of shape, but climbing a thin wire was not an easy task. It took a while for her to reach the smallish window. She saw the silver-haired blind girl and went to her, going first for the earpiece.

"Black Reaper, get out of there." The smoke was rising into the air now but the window was still not visible. She knew they would either kill him, or keep him hostage. When time went by and his star didn't fall, she knew the latter was the best answer for that. Her tear streaked face looked at the girl pulling her sleeve. She pointed to the window. Sure enough, there comes Hei, coughing back all the gas he inhaled. "Are you okay?" He said nothing as he guided them down the road, away from the base and once again, Misaki, Hei, and Yin were looking for someplace new.

It was still very dark as they escaped from the building. It was inevitable that they would be found, yet it wouldn't hurt to try to delay the inevitable. Down the road, and into the woody forest, they found a lone shack. The abode was enough for them to make a night out. "Hei, are you okay?" Yin asked. He made no answer as he dropped to the floor and Kirihara made a grab for him. She helped him into the bedroom, while Yin stayed outside in the living room.

The room had one large bed and a bathroom. Kirihara placed Hei on the bed and sat next to him. She knew he was still awake, still watching her every move. Her hands traveled up to his mask; she would finally know who Black Reaper was. She touched the plaster and thought she felt the man take a deep breath, but she wasn't sure. She grabbed hold of the plaster and then…she couldn't do it. She couldn't bring herself to unmask him, when he was down like this.

"I really don't understand…here I am, sitting next to BK201, and not even attempting to unmask or capture him. What's wrong with me?" she said to herself. 'I'm even falling for this guy.' She lowered her head and was inches from the material that separated his face from hers. She paid no mind to it; she just closed her eyes and kept on leaning forward, forward, and even more forward.

Hei, although still weary from the gas earlier, still found enough strength in him to flip both him and Misaki so that he was now on top. Her eyes flashed open in surprise and then she grew mad. "Get off me."

"I just can't get enough of you." He started to unbutton her top, and although she kept on saying stop, she made no effort to really push him off. Her blouse was next and he stood looking at her body. This was the third time their instincts had won over their minds, but this time will be the only time they go all the way. His hands stopped their advancement on her as he took off his trench coat and then, as he stood in the shadows, his mask.

The man could tell that the woman was itching to see his face and in due time it would be seen, but not now. His unmasked face lowered to her pleading body. Hei's hands traveled around the body he knew so well, the body he wished to explore for years to come. Her moans got louder with every touch. Every sensation she got from the adept man on top of her was like a piece of heaven. Her pants somehow slipped off without her knowing, and even though this had already played out, she was still as shy as a school girl.

Hei chuckled. "What?" she asked.

"I've already seen you naked. That should be the least of your worries." Her eyes moved to where he brought himself, desperate to try to get to see his face, but he was already at her legs pulling down the only blockage to her entrance.

"Wait, what are you doing? Isn't this a little…fast?" Black Reaper did nothing but kiss her and continue on with his original plan. "Every time I'm near you something pulls us apart…this time, things will get done." He positioned himself and waited to see if she would say anything. Upon entering, he leaned over, covering her eyes, kissing her. He stayed still; even though he wanted to do this badly, he still found the time to torture her a little.

The woman wriggled her body, trying to get some movement from him. "Please, just go. Move!"

"Uh uh, I don't think so. I want you to beg."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"I'm sorry to burst your bubble, but I don't beg, especially not to a contractor."

"Well then I'm not moving."

"We'll see how long you can last." countered Kirhara. Hei was smiling wildly at her. She was probably the only woman to receive such a response from him.

"Yeah, we shall see." For a couple of minutes, they stood stiff. Hei spoke up first. "Hey, why don't we save this for another time?"

"Are you implying that we'll have sex again?"

"Oh I know we will. You'll never be able to get enough of me." Without as much as a word, he pushed in…deep. She gasped at the sudden pleasure that she received. The pumps were rhythmic and fast. More moans were educed from both parties and they felt that this was their max. Kirihara climaxed first and then she felt the seeds of the contractor enter her. He fell on her completely tired out, and then as she was about to go to sleep…

Hei kept on top of her and he saw her eyes give way, and then fly open again. Every second that passed her lids grew heavier and heavier; she would be out in a couple of seconds. He saw his opportunity when she didn't blink for quite a while. He moved his face farther from hers as he was getting off of her and as he did, her eyes grew wide, not that it mattered because the tire she felt was more potent than the surprise. With one final look, Hei faded from her vision and she drifted off to sleep.

Misaki awoke to the smell of a hearty breakfast being cooked. She recalled last night with horror. Did she really just sleep with Black Reaper? She was perplexed with the feelings that she felt while thinking this over, she knew in her heart it was her mission to go after Black Reaper. He was a notorious contractor; a contractor with a bad reputation, but a part of her felt okay being in his presence. She went into the kitchen only to make sure her thoughts were real.

His face turned as he heard the steps getting louder. His face held no emotion. No, he wasn't wearing his mask- he knew there would be no point- she had already seen him last night. "BK201…so it was true. You are Li…" Hei smiled. It told her nothing and although she was a tough relentless cop who showed no feelings, she broke down into his arms. "All this time…it was you. I felt like I was missing something in my life and…" She continued to cry but remembered Yin was there. "I'm okay." Hei slipped a plate of breakfast in front of her and she scarfed it down; he knew there was a reason he was attracted to her.

"Why is the Syndicate after you more than ever now? And why are they after me?" she said between bites.

"I think it has something to do with my power. Being the only contractor who doesn't have a payment… and they're after more contractors, period."

"What are we going to do?"

"I'm going to…"

Misaki interrupted. "What? Were not doing this together?"

"You'll only get in the way," he said frankly.

"In case you forgot, I specialize in apprehending contractors. I can deal with them."

"Apparently you can't, because you can't capture me."

"No, Li. I'm going and that is final. If it's you they're after, you might as well stay in the sidelines."

"They are after you too, after anyone associated with me."

"Well all the better then. You or I can be the bait and then we nail them together."

"Kirihara, you can't…if anything happened to you…" he started.

She smiled and walked to him, dish in hand. "If anything happens to me, I'll not only make sure to come after you myself, I'll make every cop in the vicinity privy to your location." She whispered closing into his face and putting away the plate as she finished her sentence. "So what's the plan?"

'

Kirihara made her way to the stairs to her apartment when someone called out her name. From the direction of her room, Kaname came running down the steps. "Misaki! Oh my gosh, you're okay." Kaname gave her best friend a big hug, crying in the process.

"I'm alright Kaname."

"Thanks Li, thanks for finding her." He smiled and scratched his head. "Come on, we're gonna be late."

"I'll meet you there," replied Kirihara. Kaname looked between the two of them (Li and Kirihara) and winked as she walked away. "I know you," started Kirihara as she went inside her house, "and I'm just letting you know, I can always find you."

That night, Hei received notice from Mao that the Syndicate was real busy. "What do you mean?" asked Hei.

"Well, they have a lot more contractors now, and what's even worse is that I think they are trying to expand their influence. I think they are trying to take over Japan." Hei frowned but none of it surprised him; it was bound to happen soon enough. "Hei, it'll just be a death wish for you to fight all those contractors by yourself…"

"I won't be by myself." Hei rushed over to the Syndicate, not caring at all to call Misaki, because she would find out eventually.

"What the…" Kirihara couldn't believe her ears when Kaname had told her there was an influx of contractors using their powers in one location. She asked where this was all taking place, and sure enough it was where she and Hei escaped from. She called on her team. "Let's head out, we have a lot of contractors to bring in."

Kirihara sat in her car, Saito by her side, and Kouno in the back. They all had binoculars, staking out the building they were planning on commandeering. "Okay, you guys make sure you stay together. The rest of Section Four will be here eventually, so just hold out on your own for now." She started getting out of the car when Saito stopped her.

"What about you?"

"I can take care of myself; now let's head out." The three left the car and headed their separate directions. Kirihara ran through the back, finding a back door, and stairs leading to the higher levels. She climbed them slowly, making sure she made no sounds as she made her way to the door. The door was a fire escape, and if she even pushed on the lever, it would sound an alarm. All the contractors would be flocking to the door and she'd have no way of stopping them. The woman looked down at the weapon in her hand and then at the weapon around her neck. She cocked it and went all in.

Kirihara pushed on the door, the alarm ringing loud in her ears. "Here we go." All the contractors on that floor turned to her and all of them turned blue. The gun in the cops hand sprayed and they all plopped dead as the bullets entered them. "One floor down…"

Hei was knocking down contractors left and right, slowing down for no one. His work was clean, a blade here, electrocution there… it was all the power he had. He made it to the next floor doing the same to the contractors waiting there as well. Kirihara rushed through the floors spraying the bullets rapidly. The enemies fell to the floor. She walked up cautiously to the next floor, edging the wall, and she saw only two people standing. As she readied to shoot again, one of the contractors fell to the ground as a blade was taken out of him. Hei turned to where he heard the gun cock, and saw the woman. They nodded to each other, and together, they went higher and higher to the top floors.

"I guess it's time," said the man who stood up. He was looking at his cohorts sitting across from him, machine guns, hand guns, and swords littering the table. "It's time to make this country ours." His assistant grabbed a gun and handed it to him.

"Don't you need this boss?" Boss turned around and smiled, picking up a samurai sword.

"I think this'll do fine." He walked out, his assistant following him, leaving his boys to do what they liked.

The alarm was blaring, and the building shook to its foundation as the explosions hit the ground. It was complete warfare out there and Kirihara wished her men were safe. Underneath all that noise she heard the sound of sirens blaring and knew the rest of the section had come to help. She walked behind Hei, not caring where or on what body she stepped on as they headed up to the next room down the hall. They heard loud chatter amongst all the noise. Hei moved quietly and entered the room.

It was filled with the Boss's boys, and they still sat around the conference table as if waiting for an order. One of them lazily turned their heads and pointed to Black Reaper before he reached for a gun. They all followed the man's gaze and attempted to follow suit, but they were all too slow. Hei had already entered and cut each of their heads off in one swipe… only one stayed alive. Kirihara walked in and took that sole survivor by the collar. He was struggling under her hands.

"Where the hell is your boss?"

"I don't know; he just left…" Misaki looked back at Hei, and then she dropped the man on the floor along with his buddies. "He must be on the roof then, since we didn't see him going downstairs." When Kirihara exited, Hei finished the job and left the man spazzing on the floor as electricity coursed through him.

The sky was dark, but the night was lit with fire. Boss and his assistant walked to the helicopter pad awaiting an incoming helicopter. They stood impatiently, watching over the destruction of the city as screams reached Boss's ears; it sounded grand to him… like a renewal and a change in hands… his hands. The roof door slammed open and the two looked behind them. Boss had a smile on his face. "Well well, I knew I'd see you sometime or another. How are you doing Hei?" Hei pulled out his blade and held it in front of him.

"You better call off whatever you are doing."

"Ah, Misaki Kirihara… it was about time to meet you too. I'm sorry to the both of you, but I will realize my dreams tonight." Kirhara took the gun and aimed at the two men in front of her.

"I'll make sure that never happens." Kirihara pressed the trigger and the spray continued again. The bullets shot out toward the man, but he did nothing. He stood there unfazed as his assistant shot the same number of shots back at her. She jumped out of the way, and that was when the battle truly started. Hei took himself to the boss and attacked him. Boss lifted his sword and dodged Hei's attacks, pushing him backwards towards the edge of the building. Their swords parried each other's blows, neither of them giving an inch, until Hei jumped up in the air, and Boss's sword cut him on his arm.

Misaki quickly removed the gun around her neck and brought into her other hand. Now she was holding two automatics, but that fazed the assistant none. He ran to her, his speed unbelievably fast, and stop straight in her face. He pushed her back, and felt his strength first hand. She was pushed back, falling onto her back as she slid across the building's top. The assistant walked up to her slowly, relishing all of the power he had over her. He lifted her up, and threw her against the fence that surrounded the roof. Blood flew from her mouth as she groaned from the pain, sliding onto the floor. Hei saw them, and tried to run to her.

"I don't think so," said Boss, looking at Hei's arm, "you have to worry about yourself first." Hei flexed his arm. It was still useable, which was a good sign, but the pain he felt coming from it wasn't his biggest problem. Bright red blood had started flowing from the wound and he knew if that kept up, he would be dead in a matter of minutes, and even worse, unconscious in about two.

He gripped his blade tightly, glaring at the human in front of him. 'That's right,' thought Hei, 'he is just a human.' As Hei started to move, a helicopter roared ahead. Boss looked at Hei as if all of this was over, and ran over to the edge of the roof where he jumped up and grabbed a rope. The copter flew upwards, and the Boss was now in the sky. If he got away, all of this bloodshed would've been for naught. Hei couldn't think about saving Kirihara now, knowing she'd kill him if he saved her before the country.

Boss waved the sword overhead telling the man in the machine to lift him up. He glanced down at the streets. The fire was still glowing, and so many people were fighting, blue light disappearing as officers rode by. When he stole a glance at the roof, he saw his assistant, who was looking up at him with a peculiar smile, still hovering over Kirihara. All was sound there, but where was Hei? Boss hurried and did a once over on the streets, and on the roof again but came up short. Boss knew that Hei would get the upper hand with him hanging here… what happened to his pilot pulling him up? Boss quickly climbed the rope, ready to yell at someone when he saw only a single body. A dead body.

The man backed up, holding his sword above him as a shield as he waited for what he knew would come. Hei was standing on the other side of the craft, blade tucked securely in its holster. Boss thought that meant he was safe, safe to kill BK with no problem but Hei ad other ideas.

"Once you entered this helicopter," he said in a controlled voice, "your fate was sealed." Hei jumped out onto the little railing on the side of the helicopter and then let out what he thought was the best electricity ever. Boss came to see what had happened to the contractor, and when he saw him glowing, he tried to leave, but he was stuck. The helicopter was in the middle of the air, burning, and it was either die by both electrocution and explosion, or become another body on the street. Boss couldn't bring himself to die by Hei with out more of a fight.

He jumped out of the helicopter and hung onto Hei. The craft was already spiraling towards the ground as it yielded to gravity's effects. Hei had had trouble with holding on with one hand, and when the boss came and held onto him, his grip loosened. They both, along with the copter above, were spiraling to the ground, swords ablaze.

Cops and contractors alike, stopped short of their war as someone pointed out a helicopter and two men fighting in the air. They all moved away, running swiftly to another part of the road, or into already destroyed buildings, still watching the battle ensue.

Hei unlatched his cable and wrapped it around one of the buildings support. Boss rapidly made a grab for it, but was too slow. His body fell farther and farther down. The helicopter was above him, embers shooting out from it, as it exploded in the middle of the street. Boss was right under the explosion. The flames grabbed his body, wrapping him in their searing rage. His flesh burned to a crisp as he fell to the streets, helicopter falling onto his ashes.

The assistant grabbed the officer by the throat, smiling wide as many different plans of defeating her, flowed through his mind. He didn't care that his boss had died, or that he didn't tell him that Hei was on the helicopter… the man didn't even offer him a getaway, and he wasn't his favorite character anyways. The assistant cocked the auto in his hand, aiming at her legs first.

"Say goodbye…"

Hei saw the first couple of bullets piercing her legs. His energy was already spent trying to climb back onto the top of the roof, but he knew he had a job to do, no matter how much pain he felt. The assistant was attempting to rain another round all over her body, when Hei threw his blade straight into the man's unsuspecting heart. If only that was how it happened.

The assistant turned just as the blade neared him and he laughed as he moved slightly to the left. "I don't think so," he had replied in a mocking voice, "but I think I'll be happier killing you off first Black Reaper." The man walked over to his downed prey. Hei had no way of protecting himself as the gun aimed toward him, and the man who aimed the gun laughing, laughing a low and deadly laugh…

"We have to hurry!" Saitou ran up the stairs, Kouno at his tail, leading the other troopers who had been assigned to look around the building. He was in a heated battle with a contractor, when he saw the contractors eyes grow wide. He took it as a chance and destroyed his opponent, bringing a bullet to his head, when he looked up too. He saw the helicopter falling toward the ground, but even more, he saw BK201 climbing up the side, trying to get to the roof. For whatever reason, he knew that he had to go after the Black Reaper. He tapped Kouno on his shoulder and led him into the building.

Saitou walked fervently to the room and saw all the decapitated villains. "Kouno and I will continue forward." And that they did. It wasn't too long of a walk, and once they reached the top of the staircase, they heard a man speaking, heard metal clanking on ground. When the clanking subsided, and a laugh filled their ears, they saw a man walk by with a gun, cocked and at the ready. The cops looked at each other and nodded; they knew they had to take him out. Saitou and Kouno ran out, cocking their own guns and firing. The assistant wasn't expecting this one. He fell to the floor with a thud, as the bullets pierced him, right next to Hei.

"Don't move!" they said once they saw Hei, pointing the gun at him. Both of the cops walked over to him, Saitou with handcuffs out. Hei was struggling to move, but even with how well he was doing with such a serious wound, he wouldn't be able to run from them when the time came.

"No," came a voice. Kirihara attempted to stand, slowly, as the pain went through her whole entire body; they had finally seen her after all that time, and ran to catch her as she wavered. "Let him go… this time."

"Why Chief?" She looked at the assistant, and then at Hei.

"He was the one who saved me, and we have more important things to worry about than him." She looked to Hei, and he seemed to understand because he was already gone before she even finished her sentence.

"Do you really think that that was a good idea?" asked Kouno.

"Yes," she answered, "the Syndicate is gone, the most important thing as of now is figuring out what we are going to do with all these contractors…"

Kirihara was lying in bed when she felt a familiar warm feeling on her lips. Soon that warmness was over her body, creating a much needed pleasant feeling for her; she was still in pain from her earlier battle, a cast swallowing the bottom of her legs. She opened her eyes, about to pout, because the dream had been so good; she was mad she had to be back in the real world where this awesome feeling wouldn't be waiting for her. It wasn't until she noticed that the feeling hadn't left her, did she realize that it was Hei kissing her, who was making her feel like that.

"What are you doing here?" she asked stunned. "I thought it was just a dream…"

"No, Kirihara, a dream you dream alone is only a dream," stated Hei in a sultry tone, "a dream you dream together is reality…"

-X-

A/N: Finally, after all those months! It's finally completed! So yeah peoples, hope you enjoyed it… but come on, you know it makes it all the much better the more you wait for it… am I right, or am I right? Oh and the last quote that Hei says is from John Lennon. I saw it randomly one day and I knew that it had to go in the story!


End file.
